This proposal offers to continue and further develop the Twin Tiers Community Clinical Oncology Program. Building on a successful, proven track record we intend to utilize a team of experienced physician investigators to achieve the specific aims of: a) placing 90 patients per year on NCI approved clinical research protocols; b) accrue 35.6 credits in cancer control research studies in the 05 year (June 1, 1987 - May 31, 1988); c) continue to involve a team of experienced physician investigators and primary care physicians in the program; d) continue and strengthen our research base relationships; e) continue established mechanisms for quality control; f) continue implementation of our comprehensive data management plan; g) continue mechanisms for the controlled distribution of investigational drugs; h) provide a stable administrative structure with significant commitments of personnel, space, and local funding; and i) further develop the programmatic base of our cancer program that will serve future cancer control and prevention research aims of the NCI. In this proposal, we detail the organizational structure and expertise upon which we have and will continue to build our program. Specifically, we document an ongoing cancer consortium effort between two participating institutions, we illustrate extensive existing cancer resources and facilities, including a multidisciplinary team of experienced oncologic investigators with a protocol accrual record that surpasses NCI minimum standards for CCOPs. We also document the previous clinical research experience which has contributed to our program's success as a CCOP and in detail describe our plan and resources for accruing patients to cancer control research protocols. Our clinical and cancer control plan is detailed including: protocol selection procedures, patient log procedures, guidelines for physician participation, job descriptions, patient data flow, patient eligibility, screening and entry procedures; data entry, review, transmission, quality control and feedback, pharmacy and drug management and commitment and support of primary care physicians.